Nafarnia's Story
by WriteroftheRevolution
Summary: This is the story of Nafarnia, High Queen of Narnia, daughter of Aslan. I'm not good at summary's, so please read for yourself. PeterOC; Based on the movies, and a bit of the books People say this isn't very good, so don't even bother reading, I guess.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, or any of its characters, but Nafarnia is mine.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, WriteroftheRevolution present! You may have read my Avatar stories, but this is something new I'm trying. This is the story of Nafarnia, High Queen of Narnia, daughter of Aslan. This is a new character, but it is based on the movies, and a bit on the book in later chapters. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe

I was not born in Narnia, like most believe. I was born in my Grandfathers palace, not far from the sea, and very far from Narnia. I was such a surprise to them, my parents, and the rest of the world. You see, both of my parents are, or were in this sense, Lions. In my world, there were only a handful of immortal Great Lions. My father and mother, who were the king and queen of Narnia, and my grandfather, the Emperor Across-the-Sea. He rules many worlds and nations and he is very powerful. And me? I am human. An immortal human, tis true, but a brown skinned human nonetheless. Yet, my parents loved and cared for me as if there was no difference.

I am Nafarnia, the High Queen of Narnia for ever more. It was very hard for me, growing up with a family of Lions, but my father told me that there was a greater purpose for me that required me to be human. I love my parents though. With all my heart. We first arrived in Narnia when word of humans from the Mortal World arrived there. Along with the White Witch Jadis. She was once a great queen of a dead world. But her being brought about the death of that world. I remember holding on to my mother's fur and seeing my father walk across the hills and plains, bringing the land of Narnia to life. My heart still leaps at the thought of that day.

Childhood in Castle Cair Paravel was as glorious as could be for a young princess. Until the White Witch came out of the hiding of the forests. She made a proposition with my father. She was a noble in her dead world, and she stated that she should be noble in Narnia. My mother tried to convince my father otherwise, but he agreed with the Witch. She was made a noble of Narnia. I despised her from the beginning. I thought her to be a dark spirit sent to reek havic upon our world. It turns out, I was pretty close.

I allowed her to teach me all she knew about combat and swordsmenship when I was around the age of 13, in the Mortal World, 100 in Narnia. Since my parents were lions, they couldn't really teach me. I was beginning to actually respect the Witch, until the most horrid day in Narnia's history accerd. We were all sitting in the throne room. My father was announcing new news to some nobles, until a harold flew in, since it was an eagel, sending echoes throughout the castle. He landed in front of my father and I and dipped low in a bow. He announced grevious news of my mothers body found dead in the Eastern Wood. She had left a few hours earlier, summond for business. When the harold had finished his message, my father let out such a roar, it shook the very foundation of the earth it seemed. He was the first to sprint out into Narnia, heading for the Eastern Wood. I was not as fast as him, and doubted I could keep up, but one of the nobles was a griffin, and in a stroke of kindness, he allowed me to ride him.

We all dashed to the wood, led by the harold, and as soon as we were close, the griffin hadn't even landed yet, but I leaped off of his back and ran through the brush. When I had finally pulled the trees and bushes out of my way, I saw the clearing. My father was already there. His head was dipped low, and when he did look up at me, there was a tear dripping down his face. I had never seen him cry before. But, when I saw the body of my mother under him, I began to weep. I threw myself on her and weeped. I loved my mother more than anything in the world. I held onto her cold fur, which had always been so warm. I could feel my father lick my neck, and I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his massive neck. I could hear him crying, too.

A few moments later, the rest of the nobles huddled in. Well at least my father and I had those few moments to mourn by ourselves. My father turned his attention to the nobles and I once again threw myself onto my mother.

"How did she die, your majestie?" asked a very istute chief Dwarf.

"I am not sure. I'm not sure." answered my father. Suddenly, the White Witch busted through the brush. I could have sworn that a cold chill rushed through the clearing.

"Oh dear. Well, this is horrible, isn't it? How do you suppose the poor queen died?" As she was talking, more like rambling, I noticed a buzz of flies around the belly. I followed that sound as I used my hand to feel around it. And there it was. An arrow hole, bloody and fresh. More tears started to run down my brown face.

"I know how she died." I said in a soft tone.

"What was that, young princess?" asked the Witch.

"I said, I know how she died. She was murdered!" I heard a series of gasps arise behind me, but none from my father. "And by you!" I stood and pointed an accusing finger in the Witch's direction. Even more gasps arose then. My father shot a dark eye in my direction that sent chills up my spine. The White Witch, however, didn't blink.

"My dear highness, do you hold any proof?" I bent back down beside my mother and pointed out the fresh arrow wound.

"There, in plain truth, lies an arrow wound, and I don't doubt that it was poisoned. And who would gain anything from the death of the queen? You Jadis, for only if my mother dies, by royal mandate, you have to become queen of Narnia."

Everyone drew quiet. No one could doubt me now. Finally, the Witch spoke.

"That is absolutely silly. I would never do such a thing, besides, I was in Cair Paravel with you."

"True, but you don't have to do the dirty deed yourself, for you have many loyal outlaws who have taken kindly to your payment!"

"Now, that is enough!" My fathers voice boomed out through the forest and all fell silent. "Nafarnia, you have no reason to accuse a high lady of murder. Especially that of the queen. You will apologize." I stayed silent. I would not apologize to my mother's murder. "Now!" I jumped at my father's yell, mixed with a roar. I agreed then, and bowed slightly to the Witch.

"I apologize. I apologize for telling the truth in my mothers wake!" I broke free of the group and ran through the woods. I could hear the Earth Niads whisper as I ran. I wanted to keep running. Running, back to the end of time. Back to the days when the truth was the truth and no one denied it. No one.

So the White Witch was made queen of Narnia. I hated the idea of it, for I could feel the end of Narnia beckoning to me. But, my father knew of this, and so did the Elders Council. They knew that the Witch had killed my mother, so they devised a prophecy.

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_sit at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_the evil time will be over and done._

But, of course, everyone knows that prophecy of the four human siblings from the Mortal World who would come and deliever Narnia from the White Witch's oppression. But there was another prophecy that very few knew of. A prophecy that would inssure that I would be High Queen.

_The hearts of the Queen_

_And the hearts of the King_

_Will combine in love forever more_

_At first site,_

_They will love for all_

_Without knowledge or cause._

_They will rule and love._

This enchantment, really, insured that I would fall in love with the High King Peter at first sight, no matter what our true feelings be. I hated this enchantment. Not only would I have to pledge my heart to an unknown suiter, but I had no control over it. But I swore with every power in me, that I would not let this enchantment control me. Ever.

A few months later, an outbreak erupted in Narnia. The White Witch used her power as queen and her alliences with the darker beings that dwelled there, to over run Narnia completely. I wanted to stay and fight for my country, but my father bid me leave. He sent a golden carriage, pulled by four winged horses, to come and fetch me away to the Lone Islands, as far from Narnia as imagined at this time. I was hesitant to leave, but I did, praying that my Narnia would remain.

One hundred years later, the golden carriage came back for me. I was now at an older age, sixteen in the Mortal World, two hundred in my world. I asked the driver where he was to take me, he said Narnia. My heart leaped. Narnia! Precious Narnia! It had been one hundred years since I had seen it, my heart was over joyed to be coming home again. But when I got there, things were not as they were. Snow and ice covered every inch of Narnia. The White Witch had indeed found interest in the magic she had newly possessed. We finally landed at Aslan's How and I saw my father again. Even he seemed to be growing old.

He had been busy, though. He had assembled an army, a full army, but for whom? The first of the humans had come into Narnia, and the rest were expected to follow. But what could they do now? The citizens of Narnia needed help now. Wolfs had now joined the White Witch's side and were serving as her secret police, doing her dirty work I supposed. I went to my father with this thought, and he agreed, but he ordered me to do nothing. The Witch needn't know of our arrivel in Narnia. But, I had grown stubborn in my aging. I created a new me, you might say. I downed myself in black, covering even my face, and rode a black stallion carried a quiver of black arrows.

I rode throughout Narnia at night, helping those cornered by the Witch's secret police and delivering food and comfort where I could. They started to call me the Black Rider. I was really quite flattered. My father did find out, but probably already knew and didn't want me to stop in my good deeds yet, and I was scolded for disobeying him. But, I had to try one last time.

The night that the four humans did enter into Narnia together, I went to the home of Mr. and Mrs. Beaver to provide help where I could, and there they were. Lucy Pevensie, the youngest and kindest, Edmund Pevensie, a little ignorant but kind, Susan Pevensie, who was far to arrogant, but she had goodness in her heart, and Peter Pevensie, the prophasised High King and noblest of them all. He was handsome, I must admit. He had eyes of blue that made my heart leap. He was the one who I was destined to fall in love with. I tried my hardest to stay out of his way and keep my head, but I either was rescuing him and his siblings, or he was following me.

When they got to the army camp, I had gotten in without anyone noticing. I was sure that Peter wouldn't know, or remember me, when he finally arrived at camp, but when he came up to me, bowing low and kissing my hand, he said in a smooth voice to my father, "We do not have to be introduced, for we already know each other. Aren't I right, Black Rider?" I snapped my hand out of his, for I wanted to hit it across his face.

"Nafarnia," said my father, "I told you to stop that dangerous work."

"Father, I had to do something. I can't just let our people wait for these… legends!"

"Silence. I will speak with you later." My father turned to walk into his tent. I shot a dark glare at Peter.

"I hope you're happy." I mouthed at him. All he did was smile.

I had tried to distract myself by finding something to put my time into. I had concluded that I should help some dwarfs fit their armor. I had been enjoying that and had managed to remove my mind from Peter, but, as if fate had other things in mind, I turned my head to the hills and saw my father standing side by side with Peter. They were both looking right at me. I had no doubt that they where speaking of me. When their gaze became to much, I turned away.

Suddenly, a horn ran out over the camp. I looked back up to the hills and saw that Peter had vanished. My father looked down at me and nodded. I picked up my bow and quiver and ran for the lake. When I arrived, Peter stood, sword drawn, facing a Wolf. I was prepared to shoot, but my father stopped me. So all I could do was watch. The Wolf lunged at Peter, knocking him down. Susan and Lucy screamed, and even I gasped. But, to everyone's relief, Peter stirred and tossed the Wolf's body off of him. My father, still calm, told Peter to rise and clean his sword. Peter kneeled in front of him, and he was knighted Sir Peter Wolfspang, Knight of Narnia. The childish innocence returned to Peter's face.

"Well," I said mostly to Peter, "maybe there's use for you after all."

-888-

The morning brought the day out almost beautifully. I walked out of my tent to see Peter staring up to the horizon. I turned my head to see where he was staring and nodded. My father was talking with Edmund. Peter had asked my father to help Edmund and forgive him. I suppose he was trying. Peter's face was very stern and somber. I hadn't seen his face like that. Suddenly, a flash of compassion came over me for Peter, and I put my hand on his shoulder. I immediately realized my weakness and prepared to pull it away, but Peter grabbed it, never taking his eyes off of Edmund.

"Do you think he'll be forgiven?" I was so shocked by this question, I almost forgot to answer.

"Yes, of course. My father may be…stern, but he is not evil. He forgives everyone for everything. Your brother will be fine." Peter turned his face to me and smiled. It was a sincere smile, a stern smile, but it still had a bit of childish innocence. I smiled back. That must have been what he wanted, for he released my hand from his. I hesitated walking away from him, fearing for his fragile spirit, but I did allow my prideful spirit to win.

Later that day, I challenged Susan to a archery match. She was profisised to be an expert archer, so I was just trying to test her. To my dismay, she won. I had been sharpening my skills for all of my life, yet she hadn't held a bow in her hand for a day. Trying to distract myself and hide my face from Susan, I turned to see Peter and Edmund practicing swordsman ship on horse back. Peter was pretty good. Then, a Beaver ran up to them, starling Edmund's horse. He said that the White Witch had come to see my father. We all came into the camp to see her arrive. She was being carried on a high petestal by ogers, and I laughed when I saw that her ice crown was melting.

A small dwarf walked infront of her, proclaiming her royal wonder. I rolled my eyes, and came to stand near my father.

"What do you want, Witch?" I asked, every ounce of spite I possesed in that one question. She looked at me, and her ice cold eyes drove into mine.

"Oh, Nafarnia. How nice to see you again. My, you've grown. Too bad your mother isn't here to see you." I immediatly drew my sword, but my father glanced at me, and I hesitantly resheathed it.

She was there to claim Edmund's blood. She said that since he was a traitor of Narnia, his blood was hers. She was right, and I hated to admit it. The deep magic was not something to be messed with, especially when it was as plain as day. My father excepted this. He asked to speak with Jadis privately.

I sat in the grass, making small bracelts out of long peices. I could feel Peter's eyes on me, but I refused to look up, for fear that he would see what I felt inside. I felt both scared and angery. My father never had a meeting without me, especially one like this. Never.

Finally, they came out. I stood, and looked to my father, begging for some answers, but all I got was a solemn, somewhat sad face.

"How do I know you will keep your word?" asked the Witch as she prepared to leave. My father let out a terrible, wonderful roar, that silenced her immediatly. The troops were cheering, and rewarding Edmund, but I wasn't. I could see something in my father's eyes that I had only seen one time before; the day after my mother died. Something was terribly wrong.

-888-

That night, there was laughing and celebration, and joy. I watched with a plastered smile as the fawns danced and played music. I wasn't in the mood for dancing that night, though. Something was nagging at my mind, and I just couldn't shake it.

I looked up, and Peter was looking right at me, with his piercing eyes. I could not take his stare for long, so I stood, and excused myself. I was alone in the war tent, looking over battle plans, the only thing that could occupy my mind, until I heard him come in after me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing nothing. I just came to check on you. Are you alright?" He rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I just have alot on my mind I guess." I said, shaking off his hand.

"Yes, so do we all. Nafarnia, I have a question for you."

"Great. What is it?"

"I'm just wondering, am I the only one who feels this amazing…attraction to you?" He was falling for the enchantment.

"No. I have had many suitors in my time. You are not the only one."

"No, I mean, more than just that." He came up behind me and put his hands to my waist. "Feel something for you. Something I have never felt before and will never feel again. Am I the only one? Or do you feel the same?"

I had this beating in my soul that told me to say, 'No, Peter, I love you, too.' But my pride wouldn't let me.

"Peter," I turned around to face him, and I felt even more uncomfortable, since now I was trapped between him and a table. "Peter, these feelings, are nothing. You are just a boy, anyway."

"And you're over a hundred years old. Our differences are so great, they ballance out our similarities."

"That is how love sick fawns think, not us. We are royalty, rulers of a great land. We don't have room for love."

As I turn to leave the tent, he grabs my arm, spends me back around to where I am once again trapped between him and the table, and he kissed me. I had never been kissed before, ever, but it all felt right. I could tell, though that the magic of Narnia had effected him. He was no longer the boy he was when he arrived in Narnia. He had grown into the young man fit to rule.

He pulled back and I let my eyes stay closed as I tried to wake myself up from this dream. I slowly opened my eyes, and he was still there, looking at me with sky blue eyes, burning a hole through me…

"No!" I yelled, cradling my head in my hands, turning away from him.

"What, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this!"

"Do what?"

"Fall in love with you! Or anyone else, for that matter. I will not let this happen to me."

"Why, Nafarnia? Why the bloody hell can't you let me in? I feel I may die if you don't!"

"No, Peter, you will die if I don't."

"What?" I hated this part. Telling him about the enchantment, I was sure, would break his heart, as it did mine. "Peter, there was an enchantment put on us. One hundred years before you were born, and not long after my mother died. This enchantment makes us fall in love with each other at first sight, no matter what we want. We have to. And I can't. I will not let some… prince come into my kingdom and take my power from me! I won't be taken control of, Peter!" I then began to weep extensively. So hard was my weeping, I fell over, having to use the table to keep my balance. Peter knelt beside me and held me in his arms.

"I sware to you, Nafarnia, I will never try to take Narnia from you. Besides, these feelings are not coming against my will. I truly do love you."

"Love me? You don't know me."

"Don't I? All of my life, I feel, I have seen your face. In my dreams, in the shadows, in a sharp glance at a distant stranger. I've wanted you all of my life, but you have just been in another world."

"I know. That's what scares me so much." I smiled up at him and he smiled back and we kissed again. The night seemed to flow by like a dream. We just layed there, in each other's arms, sleeping our fears and doubts away. What I didn't know was that my father was giving his life away for Edmund on the stone table the entire time.

-888-

Peter was the first to wake. A daughter of the Oak came and woke him. He resisted telling me, but he did. My father gave up himself instead of Edmund, who had betrayed us in the Witch's name in the first place, on the Stone Table. My father was dead. Killed by the White Witch. That was all I could take. She killed my mother, invaded Narnia, and now killed my father. That day, we would face the Witch's army, and take back Narnia.

There was a league of griffins who had become a private company in our army, and I was permitted to ride the leader. We covered the fields and plains of Narnia, soon arriving at the battle sight. Peter was at the head of the army, and we landed beside him. As the first of the Witch's army appeared over the hills, Peter looked to me and asked, "Are you afraid?"

"Of death? No. Of the possibility of everyone of our men, including you, dying? Yes."

"Are you doing this for your father?"

"I'm doing this for all of those who have fallen to the Witch's evil. And yes, my father."

"Nafarnia?"

"Yes?"

"Are you with me?" I looked to him and smiled.

"Peter. Do you even have to ask?" He knelt down from his horse and kissed me.

Soon, a cheer from the Narnian army rose up behind us. Peter, encouraged by the cheers, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, almost off of the griffin, who's name was Malcore, still while kissing me. The army than began to cheer, "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Nafarnia!" Peter drew back and lowered his helmet over his face. I now sat mine on my head. The time for love was over for the moment, we were fighting in a war. The Witch's army then began to charge across the plain. Peter jutted his sword, the sword of Narnia, forward and the griffin company set off.

The griffins started to drop massive bolders into the Witch's ranks, thus causing much damage. I used my bow and shot from above. The Witch's army finally noticed that they were losing men, and their archers shot at the griffins. Wings were beginning to be punctured and I told Malcore to draw back, we couldn't lose our air advantage. We returned to the safety of the Narnian ranks, and I mounted a very loyal steed and rode to the front, beside Peter. We then charged forward, down hill.

The collision of the two armies shattered the sky. We fought loyaly and strongly, but there were just too many of them to hold back. Peter decided that we should move back to the cliffs and rocks, and let them follow. I smiled at the strategy. There was a company of archers waiting there for the opposing forces to come into their range. We all flew for the cliffs, Peter bringing up the rear, and just as I turned to see if he was behind me, his horse was shot in the leg by a dark Dwarf and Peter was thrown onto the ground.

Peter couldn't stay there by himself. I was prepared to race to his aid, but suddenly Morfeus, a centaur and a high general, and a Rhino came speeding by me. They were going to fight off the incoming army to save Peter. They would surely die. The Rhino was cut down at the knees, and Morfeus aimed for the Witch. He could have killed her right then, but she used her magic staff and turned him to stone. A short bust of breath escaped my mouth as I saw him freeze. Morfeus was a great friend of mine. Peter was fighting hard against the oncoming forces. He was so determined and certain, not caring if he fell. He was fighting for Narnia. I laughed out loud at this realization and speared the horse forward into battle.

The Witch was coming for Peter now. She cut down every opsticle in her path by just turning them to stone. She didn't even have the dignity to stand and fight for her life. She marched towards Peter with an evil determination in her eyes. I fought to get to her first, but I was having to fight off three at a time. I now forgot everything else and I feared for Peter's life. Suddenly, Edmund jumped down for a rock, attempting to slash the Witch's staff in half with his sword. She pulled it out of the way and lunged for him, he moved and swun his sword down onto the staff, breaking it. Finally, she could no longer use her magic to fight. In rage, the Witch took her sword, which was in her other hand, and ran Edmund threw. I could hear Peter scream as he watched, helpless. Now Peter was ingulfed in anger, and he charged towards the Witch. The Witch was an expert fighter, who taught me everything I knew, and he had just learned the basics. He could not fight her by himself and win.

The Witch and Peter began to fight almost religiously. Both had a good reason to kill the other, so I suppose they should. But, Peter was knocked to the ground, avoiding the blade of her sword, and just as she was to put the edge of her blade to his neck, I blocked her attack with my sword. I forced her sword back, forcing her back as well. I helped Peter up and we stood side by side, facing the Witch.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Get out of here, there are too many!"

"Are you joking? I'm bound to you, Peter, heart and soul. I fight with you." He smiled and we both turned our attention back to the Witch.

It was a hard fight. Her skills were a lot stronger than I ever excpected. It was very hard to keep composure while fighting her, certain that you would lose.

Suddenly, I heard the faint sound of a roar in the air. I soon could hear nothing but it. What Lion would be in Narnia? Unless…father? Thanks to my momentary distraction, the Witch cut my across the area under the breast and I fell. I was not dead, but the pain was deadly, and I feared for blood loss.

"Three down." said the Witch, turning to Peter. "One to go." Suddenly, a roar went out over the field and we all looked up to the cliffs, and there stood my father. Aslan. He was alive, no doubt about it. He was alive. Due to the distraction of my father, Peter was knocked to the ground. He reached for his sheild, but the Witch used her broken staff to pin Peter's arm to the ground. Just as she prepared to stab him, my father leaped over Peter and onto the Witch. He stared into her cold eyes, waiting to see any hint of good that would allow him to let her live, but there was none. He bit into her neck with a mouth much larger than any average lion's and the White Witch Jadis was dead.

Peter pulled the staff from his arm and ran to me. "Nafarnia, are you alright? Are you losing blood?"

"No, Peter, do not tend to me. Tend to your brother." Edmund was dying. He had been laying there wounded for a long time. When my father came, he had brought a whole new army with him, prisoners of the White Witch, along with Susan and Lucy.

Lucy was given a gift by Santa Claus, Nicholas to us Narnians, it was a vile of a fluid that could cure any element and heal any wound in an instant. Lucy gave Edmund just a drop, and he was healed completely. Those who had been turned to stone, my father brought back to life by just blowing on them. Lucy and my father spread out through the battle field and brought the stoned back to life and healed the wounded.

We all set out on a march to Cair Paravel. Once we got there, Peter was almost uneager to share a room with me, but I assurd him that we weren't married yet. A week later was the corination. I had to wear this ridiculously long dress, with my long braids put up into the form of a lion roaring.

I remember early that morning, I sat on the high throne, where I was to sit for the rest of my life, looking out over the room as the decorators and servers rushed around, decorating. I was not looking forward to this, I must say. High Queen of Narnia for the rest of my life, which was until the end of time, since I was immortal. It was just easier to be a princess. You had all the authority possible, but you didn't have to do anything. That all was going to change. I dropped my head and stared at the floor, and I saw two feet there under me. I looked up and Peter was there. He was only half way dressed, but he still looked ruggedly handsome, and there was a furrow of hair growing on his upper lip. I smiled and moved over some in the giant throne so he could squeeze in, which he did. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, Peter. I must admit, I'm nervous. What if I don't make a good queen? What if the people don't like me? What if I accidently incite a full on war with a foreign country just because I spilt wine on the embasodors robe?"

"Nafarnia, Nafarnia, please. Relax. You are going to be the best queen Narnia has ever had, I promise you. Your mother would have been proud."

" I think she is." I looked up at Peter and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me on the forehead. "I should finish getting ready. You know, with my first corination and all."

"Yes. You must be very…dashing for the corination." I said standing up after him. "Besides, it's not just a corination. It's also a wedding."

"What?" Peter said with a mix of a longing yet worried expression. All I did was smile and walk away. Yes, a wedding. I couldn't believe it myself. I had sworn to myself that I would never marry, and here I was, on the eve of my wedding. But I wasn't disappointed at all. I loved Peter, and wouldn't care if it was also the end of the world, I was marrying who I loved.

The corination was truly remarkable. The whole of the army lined the ile which we were to walk down, bearing their swords with pride. My father and the Pevensies were the first to saunter down the ile. I came next. This would signale the start of a Golden Age, mine never ending. I stood next to my father and looked to him. He was smiling. His smile was so joyful and overwhelming, it brought me to tears. He saw my tears of ultimate joy and put his forehead to mine as a sign of affection. His mouth didn't move, but I could still hear his voice.

"Fear not, my daughter. No matter where I go, no matter what becomes of Narnia, I will always be watching you. I will always love you more than anything ever known."

"I love you, too, father." I said to him through my thoughts. We had had this ability to communicate telepathically for some time. It was our own special bond. He drew back from me and preceded to crown the other royals.

Lucy was crowned Queen Lucy the Valiant. Edmund was crowned King Edmund the Just. Susan was crowned Queen Susan the Gentle. Peter, though, was given much more. He was crowned High King Peter the Magnificent. I was crowned High Queen Nafarnia the Everlasting.

We all then took our places on the Five Throne's, mine the highest, until my father called Peter and I back down. We stood on opposite sides of him. He instructed Peter to hold his left hand out and for me to out my hand in his.

"High King Peter the Magnificent, I give you my daughter, High Queen Nafarnia the Everlasting. May your love last to the very end of time. May you both share a powerful, overwhelming marriage, as Nafarnia's mother and I shared all those years ago. We pray that your wisdom and justice guide us through the darkest of nights. Now Peter,"

"Yes Sir?"

"You may kiss your bride." Peter of course had to make a very dramatic statement in front of the whole of the nobility, and the army, and Narnia, so he span me around into his arms, dipped me low, and kissed me as no woman has ever been kissed before. For that moment, nothing existed except us, yet I could still hear the cheers rising around us. He finally drew away from me, putting me back square on my feet, but I could not let him go just yet. I grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips to mine. More cheers rose from the throne room, and I could also hear the faint sound of a growl coming from my father. I quickly pulled back and straightened my hair and dress, trying not to make eye contact with my father, even though I knew that he wasn't upset with me, he just couldn't see his little girl that he pratcicly raised from childhood, caressed by the lips and arms of her present husband.

After that little affare, the celebration began. Food and dancing was the main attraction. Well, at every Narnian celebration food and dancing are the main attraction. Peter and I stood in the center of the room, a sea of Narnian citizens spinning around us, bowing and giving congrats, until we were pulled apart and into the dance. I could see Peter on the other end of the hall, fumbling over the dance steps. Just then, he looked up to face me and smiled, since I had noticed his lack of dance experience. I laughed out loud, not noticing, and so did he. Then, his eye changed expression. From the fumbling young boy, obviously embarrassed, to an older boy. Much older. And his eyes burned through me, making my head dissy and very sick in the stomach, yet not really sick, just felt like it. His eyes had a hint of wanting and it made me feel the same.

I stepped out of the dance and walked over to a window. I looked out over the sea as the fresh spray hit my skin. Then I looked down to the beach and saw someone or something walking on the beach. I squinted to get a better look and saw that it was my father. He was leaving again. I wanted to yell out to him, but I stopped myself. My father never left for no reason. There were those who needed him elsewhere. I smiled instead of crying. I would miss him, of course, but he needed to go, and like he said, he would always be watching me.

I suddenly felt this pair of hands slide onto my waist. Then, lips touched my neck. I smiled and leaned my head back. "Peter, please, this isn't the place."

"Well, then let's go somewhere where it is the place."

"I thought you didn't want to share a room with me."

"That was when I was a little boy. I feel like a man now, and this man wants the company of his queen. If she will permit me." I slightly smiled as his hand slid down my leg.

"When did you become the seducing kind?" I asked, laughing. He then turned me around to face him.

"Ever since you stepped into my life." He then pressed his lips to mine, squeezing my arms. I pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Come on, then. I know where our room is." He smiled at me, too, and we went running down the hall way, hand in hand.

The door was large and very elaborate. The door to the High King and Queen's room. I used my own key and unlocked it. I walked in, facing the large, golden bed. Every piece of furniture had a golden finish. The arms and legs of all of the chairs were carved in the shape of a roaring lions head. The molding that etched the ceiling told a story of the creation of Narnia. Even the giant, crystal chandelir resembled a diving eagle. There was a large, eight foot in length fire place to the far right, opposite the balcony, that resembled a roaring lions head. I had dreamed my whole life of what this room would be like. Now, being there at that moment, it was almost unreal. I heard the door close behind me and lock. Peter grabbed my waist and kissed my neck. My eyes closed and I slowly sighed. His hands brushed my shoulders, lowering my off the shoulders dress off the shoulders even more.

"Is this going to be awkward?" Peter randomly asked.

"What is? The fact that we are about to…"

"Yes. I've never done this before."

"And you think I have? I am a few hundred years older than you, and trust me, I've never done this before." I felt Peters hands drop from my shoulders. I didn't want this moment to be ruined forever. I reached out my hand behind my back, and struggled to unlace my corset. Once it was loose, I let my dress drop. I turned around to face Peter and his eyes went wide as they scanned my naked form.

"Just because we aren't experienced, doesn't mean we can't give our love a try." I said, standing awkwardly, not accustomed to things like this. Peter drew his eyes to mine, and a corner of his mouth turned up. He grabbed the back of my head with both hands, kissing me harshly, without care. My body was pushed against him as our tongues struggled for dominance. We finally pulled away from eachother, the need for air our only reason.

"See this isn't so bad." I mumbled, out of breath.

"It certainly isn't!" Peter kissed me again and we continued into the late, late evening.

**A/N: Okay, so here's the first chapter. I hope you liked it! I didn't bother spell checking, I was on a role, so please forgive me. R&R PLEASE! **


End file.
